Generator sets can be used to power a wide variety of loads. Varying loads can be powered by one or more generator sets by increasing or decreasing a power output of the generator sets to meet load demand. However, if widely varying loads are connected to the generator sets, the size of the generator sets may be larger than needed to address ordinary load demand in order to meet occasional large demand. Additionally, variations in load demand or phase imbalances may cause the generator sets to operate inefficiently.